Til Death
by OccasusVenustas
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse has had enough. Enough being beaten, kidnapped, tortured and nearly killed. Eric has also had enough of it, in the end. Sookie/Eric


AN: So I'm completely in love with Alexander Skarsgard. So much love. I'm not as keen for Eric in the books, however I'm sort of a canon nerd so yeah. I couldn't find the Sookie Stackhouse category so I put it in the television True Blood category. Either way, same characters. Mostly lol.

I could barely stand to look at my reflection. I looked beautiful, my face done up, framed by golden ringlets that cascaded down my back. I was never one for wearing black, but the dress hugged my body in all the right places.

The vampire standing behind me, the fanged would-be Mormon housewife in her pastel cardigan and Alice in Wonderland hair band, was responsible for how good I looked. She twirled me and nodded with satisfaction.

"Success," she said.

If only I could be happy. If only my hours spent devoted to standing still for Pam so she could, as she described, make me a vision, were for a decent reason. A happy reason. A reason I would want to dress up and look a vision.

It shouldn't be a day where I was about to watch a wooden coffin, full of my brother's body, lower into the ground. Jason had never been my favorite person, but he was all I had left. And now…

I lowered my head, willing the tears back. I had cried enough for every human who had ever lost someone they loved. The time for tears had passed.

But there was something I could not ignore. The empty hole in my chest. The place where my heart should be, but wasn't. He had it; my Viking. My Eric. He had finally stolen it, whole and complete, from William Compton, who never really deserved it in the first place.

Eric had taken my heart, listened to my true, unabashed, almost violent declaration of love. He had kissed me, made love to me, whispered the love back into my ear through blood-stained lips.

And then he had gone.

Where? No one knew. Pam had been handed reins of Fangtasia, had been ordered to provide my care, and he had gone. Flown off into the night. The only thing Pam knew for certain was that Eric was still alive and on this plane of existence. That was it.

That was what I had for comfort.

Pam took my hands in hers and caught my gaze. Out of habit, I think, she pushed against my unwilling mind with her glamour, only for a second, and then she smiled. Without her fangs she looked like a sweet girl. An innocent friend.

"Are you going to be okay, Sookie?" A practical question.

"I don't really have a choice." A practical answer.

I gave myself one last up and down look, slipped my feet into my black flats and nodded. "Time to go."

Pam slipped her hand into mine, cold fingers but the gesture was warm, and we walked out the door. The funeral was in the cemetery that separated my property from Bill's. It was a short walk, but it felt a million miles because I knew what I was walking towards.

The funeral was held at night because of the vampires. Not Jason's friends, but mine. Mine who had wanted to be there for me, I supposed. In the crowd I spotted Bill in the very back, looking forlorn and tense.

He probably wanted to come to me, and he might have if Sam hadn't gotten to my side first. His warmth was a welcome change from Pam's cold body. She kissed my cheek and went to join Bill.

Sam's hand slipped into mine and we approached the front. Calvin was there, looking sad but fixing me with a stare that meant business. Had to get this part over with, I knew.

"Sookie," he said softly.

"Spare me the I'm sorry for your loss, okay," I said in low tones. "I know you are, but I don't think I can stand to hear it."

"You have the right to act out Crystal's punishment," he said with conviction. His expression made it clear he expected me to agree to this thing with relish.

Instead I lowered my head. "I can't. Calvin, I respect and revere your pack and your ways, but Jason is dead and I can't allow myself to tear my soul up any more than it already is. Let the pack decide how she should be punished. Jason is gone and that's enough for me to deal with right now."

Calvin fell silent for some time. Eventually said, "Your wishes be done. But there's more, Sookie. The matter of Signy."

Signy, Jason's daughter. Crystal's daughter. No doubt she was about to become an orphan within forty-eight hours. "Yes?"

"Let's talk after the funeral," he said.

I knew it was about to become ungodly complicated. I would have crumbled if it weren't for Sam's strong arms. Right then they took the cover off Jason's coffin and I stifled a wail. Coffins were tricky things. For me, they no longer meant death. Not true death. But Jason would not rise from it at dark every night.

My mind didn't want to wrap around that concept.

Goddamn undead.

Then the funeral began and everything became a blur. I was supposed to speak but I couldn't. I had collapsed against Sam and I felt the heart that Eric was carrying with him shatter.

My brother was gone. Honestly and truly gone. Murdered by his vindictive wife and no amount of her punishment would ever bring him back. There was not a spark left in Jason for Bill or Pam to bring her over.

He no longer belonged to this earth.

Before I knew what was really going on, it was over. The coffin was in the ground, dirt covered some of it and I was standing alone near a cluster of trees. I vaguely remembered demanding to be alone but I wasn't sure why I had.

Being alone was the worst thing. I wasn't crying but my knees nearly gave way and I was caught seconds before I hit the ground by strong, cold arms.

I looked up and saw Bill's dark eyes looking down at me. Part of me still hated him, even after all this time, but he still looked beautiful to me. I still remembered every moment I spent in his arms.

I paused to thank God my bond with Eric had canceled out any blood exchange I'd made with Bill. The only reason he knew my feelings now was because I couldn't keep them from the surface of my face.

"Sookie," he said softly. "Let me take you inside."

"No," I said before I remembered that Bill had offered his home for the wake. Everyone was in there. "No," I said again because right then I couldn't possibly face all those people, all their pity.

Bill's hand moved to my cheek and for just a second I closed my eyes and pretended he was Eric. I wanted comfort. Oh God, I wanted comfort. I wanted _his _comfort, not Bill's.

Bill seemed to have misunderstood my expression because his grip on my cheeks tightened and his mouth descended on mine. "No," I said but my words were muffled against the assaulting lips.

I didn't have to struggle long, however. Not long at all. A moment later Bill was on the ground and I was staring at a tall, elegant, strong back. Eric's fangs were out and Bill was glaring up at him.

"Leave," Eric snarled.

Bill was gone faster than my human eyes could register. I let out a shaking sigh and rubbed my mouth with the back of my hand.

Eric turned to me and his eyes were cold. "Sookie," and his voice matched his eyes.

I glared right back at him, his presence momentarily distracting me from my pain. "What?"

His gaze then softened and with speed I would never match, his arms were around me and his lips were on mine. My God how I'd missed him. My heart felt returned to the empty cavity in my chest and I breathed fully for the first time in years.

"You're in pain," Eric said when he managed to remove his lips from mine.

"Jason died," I said.

"How?"

I looked down at my hands which were occupied by Eric's. "Crystal," was all the explanation anyone really needed.

"I'm sorry," he said and moved a hand to my face.

I shook my head but couldn't manage a smile. "No you're not."

"Hmm, true. I never liked your brother. But it's empathy, my love. Empathy, which startles me that I would feel it. But I do."

I flung my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. I took in the smell of him, some expensive cologne I reasoned. "I wasn't sure you were coming back. Tell me you love me."

Eric stepped back, took my face in his hands and looked me deep in the eye. "My love for you startles even me, Sookie Stackhouse. I have been away searching for perfection and I believe I have found it. However that revelation must wait until the night of grieving is over."

I stepped out of Eric's grip and looked toward Bill's house. "I don't want to go in. Calvin needs to talk to me, though."

Eric took my hand. "I'll come with you."

Even if I had wanted to argue, I couldn't. His grip on my hand was like frozen marble, but my insides heated up. We ascended the steps and walked into Bill's open door. I mused, for only a slight moment, how vampires didn't need an invite into another vampire's house. If that had been the case I was sure Eric would have been permanently expelled from Bill's residence, Sheriff or no.

There was a long table in the living room which I had never seen before. The table creaked under the weight of food the human and near human residents of Bon Temps brought for the wake. Like a giant pot luck, only without the joy.

Or, I should say, at least without my joy. Even my tense, stressed smile was gone from my face. I could hear laughter here and there, the polite, quiet laughter of those sad but not quite mourning. I wondered then how anyone could be laughing. I wondered if I ever would again.

I looked up at Eric's expressionless face and thought yes, I probably would. Probably sooner than I thought.

Calvin was in the dining room, sitting at the empty, never used table, hands clasped in polite patience. He rose when I entered and I watched him and Eric nod at each other, the supe handshake.

"Please sit," Calvin said, nodding at the empty chair.

"Eric's staying," I said as said vampire pulled out a chair for me. I sat primly, my legs crossed at the ankle, trying to look as though I was not about to fall apart completely.

Calvin shrugged as Eric sat beside me. Eric took my left hand in his and I noted with extreme curiosity that he focused his fingers on my ring finger. Wishful thinking, I forced myself to accept. Because otherwise I might cry over that, too.

"There is the matter of little Signy," Calvin said. "With Crystal's punishment…" He knew he didn't need to elaborate on that. "She belongs to Hotshot however she's also yours. She's a Stackhouse by birth and there really is no hope that she's two natured."

"So," I said slowly, "you want me to take her, is that it?"

"Who is Signy?" Eric demanded.

"Jason's daughter," I answered absently. "My niece. She's five." Saying she was five reminded me then just how damn long Eric had been gone. And now he sat next to me as though four and a half years of absence hadn't happened. I tried to pull my hand away but he wouldn't let me go.

"No," he said simply.

I huffed for a second but looked back at Calvin. "What would you have me do, Calvin?"

"I would have you do whatever your pleasure is, Sookie," he answered. "You've suffered enough because of Jason and Crystal's union."

"And how would Signy live, Calvin? Would she be welcome and accepted in Hotshot, just a simple, one natured girl. A Stackhouse?"

He knew exactly what I was implying. "I would give her my protection and love, as she deserves, if you choose not to take her."

"Where is she?" I asked, looking around.

"Home," he said simply. "And if it makes you feel better, she won't miss her mother. She won't miss the woman who refused her love and attention."

I sighed and put my free hand over my face. "It's all so much. Can I have time? Please?"

Calvin inclined his head, just once. I took that as permission to leave and I did. Bill was standing in the doorway looking at me with eyes that clearly showed hurt. It was on purpose, vampires rarely showed their emotions that plainly, and I wasn't having any of it.

"Get me out of here, Eric," I said.

Eric fixed his eyes directly on Bill's as he bent to my ear and whispered, "Yes, my love. My sweet love. Let's go home."

The word home coursed through me so violently I almost couldn't make my feet move. But I did and I didn't let myself take anything in until we were upstairs, in my bed, and familiar once again with every inch of each other's bodies.

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"With every fiber of my being," he answered. His fingers, warm from the taste of my blood, were still worshiping my skin, as his eyes were worshiping my face.

I touched his mouth with the tips of my fingers for a second. "Where were you?"

"Searching," he said and kissed my closed eyelids. "Sookie, forgive me. Five years to me is but a moment. I forget the impact years have on mortal beings."

I opened my eyes slowly. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

He nodded, but gave me no clue as to what it was. "Our future is decided already, Sookie. But I'm afraid and impatient."

"Of what?"

"Sookie, I'm going to turn you one day," he said, matter-of-factly, disregarding every one of my previous declarations that I would never be turned. "I am going to cherish every human second with you until that day. One day you will leave me, Sookie, to spend part of eternity on your own. But I will not live with the knowledge that you have died a mortal death."

"Is that why you turned Pam?"

He laughed, the sound striking me in all the right places. "No. I turned Pam because she wanted it. I never loved her. Not like I love you. I will not exist without you, Sookie. My Fairy."

I rolled my eyes. "What are you afraid of?"

"The moment I have to let you go." Simple. Fact.

"And what are you impatient for?"

"The moment I no longer have to worry about your body falling victim to accident, disease, or natural disaster. The moment I can rest in the day in peace knowing you don't need such protection."

I could hardly argue such a thing; not with the near death experiences that I had. Eric, along with so many others including dumb luck, had saved me more times than should be allowed.

For the first time my being turned didn't churn my stomach.

Eric rolled onto his back and clasped my hand loosely. "Are you going to become a mother, Sookie?"

"Do you want to become a father?" I asked.

He laughed. "Don't ask me that question."

I fell silent and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm never going to have my own children. I've made peace with that so far. Jason's daughter deserves a family that will love her."

"I don't love like a human, Sookie. I don't think I would care much for the child."

"Would you try? Would you protect her?"

"I would do anything to make you happy," he said. Startling me, Eric rolled over and began to rummage around in his jacket. Eventually he sat back and in his hand he had a bit of black silk bunched up in between his fingers.

"What is that?"

"A token of forever," he said. He slowly unraveled the silk and sitting amid the fabric was a ring. It looked ancient. Gold with a strange design on the sides, prongs held tightly a very light sapphire. "This ring, Sookie, is what I was searching for. Not one like it, but this exact ring."

"Tell me," I said softly.

Eric stared at it for some time. "It belonged to my mother. My human mother. She died when I was ten, I think. I was not quite a man, yet. She insisted I give it to my wife. I never did. I kept it for someone more special than a wife. I never thought I'd ever know that person until I met you, my love."

He pressed it towards me, but I was afraid to touch it. He laughed and took the ring, pressing it onto my left ring finger. It fit. Not perfect, but it fit.

"You are my forever, Sookie."

I stared at my finger which I thought might remain bare forever and then I looked back at Eric. I loved him. Not because of the bond or glamour or anything else. I simply loved him.

I didn't have the words to say so, but I did let my body to the talking.

------ ----- ----- -------

It had been three weeks since I saw direct sunlight. Eric had been overly demanding of my attention, Sam forced me off on paid vacation to deal with my grief and I was so consumed with worry and stress that I couldn't argue with anyone.

But work called. I couldn't leave Sam hanging anymore and there were more pressing matters. Crystal was dead and there was a lawyer demanding to know the official legal placement of Signy Stackhouse.

She was a cute little girl, too. Smart as could be and the spitting image of Jason. Her blonde hair had a tinge of red to it, and her nose was always wrinkled up like a bunny. She had been over twice since her father passed but she didn't say much to me.

Eric had sworn allegiance to me and accepted any decisions I made with regards to my mortal life. He also swore to claim Signy so no one would eat her. I would have laughed if I didn't know how true that would be. Signy was not only a beautiful child, but she also had a trace of fairy blood which made her extra delicious to the fanged ones.

I yawned several times in between my shower and my trip downstairs for breakfast. Eric was in his deathlike sleep in the closet hole and I had several hours before I even needed to consider his presence.

Sid Matt Lancaster was on his way, along with Calvin and Signy. It was decision day. I didn't dress up, but I didn't dress down, either. My mind had been made up for all of three hours and I wondered if I were really making the wrong decision here.

To my great relief, Calvin arrived twenty minutes early. Signy hopped out of his truck with practiced ease and rushed up to the door. She didn't even bother to knock as she burst in and cried, "Auntie Sookie! We're here!"

I smiled and welcomed her with open arms. Calvin met me with a kiss to the cheek and a grin. "How are you?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Well as can be. Actually, I wanted a word with Signy if you don't mind, before Sid Matt gets here."

"By all means," Calvin said and busied himself along to the kitchen for some sweet tea.

I took my niece by the hand and marched her to the front porch swing. It had always been a favorite spot of hers to sit and she settled herself on the worn cushion with ease.

"So you know why you're here today, right?" I asked.

"Uncle Cal says you're making a decision about me," she replied. A child's brutal honesty.

"You know that no matter what I love you and you are always welcome both here and with Uncle Cal?"

"I know," she confirmed.

"Sig, do you like living with Uncle Cal?"

"I love it," she said.

"I'm thinking you should probably stay there."

"You don't want to be my new mommy?" she asked. There was no hurt in her voice, just a simple curiosity.

"It's not that, darlin'. I love you very much, but there are a lot of dangerous people in my life and I don't know if you will always be safe with me."

"Uncle Cal is always worried about you," she replied.

"He ought to be," I said with a wink. "But I want you to know that you can stay with me any time you want to."

Her eyes found Eric's ring and she asked, "Did you marry that vamp?"

I shook my head. "Vampires can't marry just yet. But I love him."

"I don't know if I like him."

I put my hand on the back of her head and stroked her hair. "Darlin' girl, he may not be the nicest man but he's vowed to keep you safe. At least from other vamps. Uncle Cal will keep you safe from all the rest."

"And Sam?"

I grinned. "And Sam."

Signy hopped up to her knees and kissed my cheek. "I love you, Auntie Sookie. Thank you."

Jason would have been so proud.

---- ----- ----- -----

I was half asleep by full dark and woke to Eric kissing me in a very intimate place. I groaned and encouraged him on but to my great frustration, he stopped and leaned over on his elbow. "Where's the little human?"

"Calvin took her. I can't bring her into my world in good conscious," I said. I started to sit up but Eric pushed me back down. "I'll just stay Auntie Sookie instead of mommy."

"It pleases me to be fully alone with you, my love," he said and proceeded to show me just how pleased he was.

When we finished, he left to feed, on bottled blood I told myself, but who really knew. He returned ruddy and warm and woke me from my dazed dreaming.

"Sookie, marry me."

I bat my sleepy eyes at him and lifted my face for a kiss. "We're already married, aren't we?"

He hummed, kissing my neck. "I suppose we are as married as we can possibly be." He paused for a minute. "Be mine forever."

I wrapped my arms around him and breathed in his scent. He had been in the woods. "Yes," I vowed. I knew that vampires always left their makers, but I had a feeling right then that when Eric turned me, I would end up nowhere but at his side.

------ ----- ----- -----

I woke to a very odd smell coming from my kitchen. Bacon and eggs, which weren't odd except that the only other being living in my house was a vampire who was currently locked up in my light-tight closet.

I shrugged on my silky robe Eric had bought me and hurried into the kitchen. I was only partly surprised to see Maxine Fortenberry standing at my stove, giving the sizzling pan a casual poke every so often.

She turned and shot me a wide smile, "Oh morning Sookie, darlin'."

"Morning," I said and was surprised a second time with a cup of coffee. "This is lovely, but what are you doing here?"

Maxine pushed me down into a chair and shoved sugar and cream at me. "Hoyt told me yesterday that he gets up one morning a week and makes a nice, hot breakfast for Holly and her boy. I got to thinking about you, sugar. Don't get me wrong, as far as your choices in vampires go, I haven't hated a-one. But they can't do any of those little things for you, can they?"

I shook my head. "And they don't really think about food much, even if they could."

"Yes," she said, putting eggs onto a plate. "I've seen that Bill Compton at the grocers once or twice shopping for whatever human he's entertaining at the moment and he's not very good at it."

I smiled a little softly. Even after all this time his name stung me. It brought an eternal reminder of his betrayal. I shook it off and accepted the breakfast. "Well this is mighty nice of you, Maxine. I don't know how to thank you."

"Don't think of it. Just lookin' out for you now and then." She gave my head a quick pat and then bustled out the front door with a breezy excuse of her day's errands.

I ate a bit of the breakfast, which wasn't bad in all honesty, but I wasn't very hungry. It was still so early, the sun had only been up for a short time and I took my coffee to the porch swing to enjoy the air before the summer sun made it intolerable.

The breeze felt good on my face and the bright morning light glinted on the beautiful ring that marked me as Eric's beloved. His one true beloved, he claimed. Who knew that non-amnesiac Eric could say something so sweet.

I put my head back and closed my eyes, my feet gently propelling me to and fro, and I mused on what my future would be like. Mornings alone until my human life ended. Months when Eric left to feed his desire for travel or vampire companionship. But it was worth it. From the beginning I had doubted Bill's worth, but I had never really doubted Eric.

I was shaken from my thoughts by the sound of a truck's tires crunching on my gravel. I peered over the edge of the porch rails and saw the familiar yellow truck bearing the title, Hervereaux and Son.

I was absolutely shocked. I hadn't seen or spoken to Alcide in years. Literally. Becoming Packmaster had taken all his time and attention and after the death of Maria Star he hadn't come anywhere near Bon Temps.

His smile was warm and familiar as he approached. His curls had gotten a bit greyer but he still looked young enough and he gave me a friendly nod as he walked up my steps.

"Business or pleasure?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. It was always the way with Supes, and they almost always had an agenda.

"Business," he said almost sheepishly. "Though the pleasure of seeing you again is a bonus."

"You have to know by now that flattery will get you nowhere," I said teasingly. I probed at his head for a second but his thoughts were shielded. His mood, I could read, was genuinely pleased to see me. For that I rewarded him with a warm hug hello.

He gave a startled laugh and returned the hug with relish, even daring to drop a kiss on the top of my head. "You look beautiful."

"Again, the flattery," I chastised. I gestured to the swing and we both sat.

Alcide sighed. "I've come to beg a favor from Eric."

My mood darkened. "A favor," I repeated. "Do you recall the events last time you were indebted to vampires?"

Alcide shrugged. "In the end it worked out. And I met you, Sookie. I can't regret that."

"You're singing a new tune, I see," I replied a little shortly. "Last time you saw me you would have traded my life for Maria Star's."

Pain flickered behind his gorgeous eyes. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "No you aren't. It's okay, Alcide, because if it were reversed and Eric had died when you were supposed to, I might feel the very same."

"So you're really in love with him?" he chose to ask. "The rumors are true?"

"I'm out of the supernatural loop, so I don't know anything about rumors. But it's true that Eric and I are together."

"You deserve…" he paused in thought and then said simply, "the best."

"Obviously it's daylight," I said, cutting right to the business, "so where do I fit in?"

Alcide blushed and spoke to his hands. "Uh well you see, darling, I was thinking the request might be better received coming from you."

"What request?" I asked, my voice going very cold.

"I need money. A lot of money. I need money and vampire backing. Part of my repayment is a Were the vampires have been dying to get their hands on."

My face went white. Murder, bribery and coercion. Plans and plots and alliances. I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't stand to be in the middle of it. "You need to come back when Eric is awake. Last time I had anything to do with Supe affairs I was almost killed." I stopped and let out an angry laugh. "Any time I've dealt in Supe affairs I've almost died. I'd like to make it at least ten more years before another attempt on my life is made."

Alcide looked angry and he rose from the swing. "I thought I could count on you."

"I'm human, Alcide. My loyalty to your world, at least for now, only goes so far."

His eyes went very yellow, his wolf side glaring out at me and he said no more as he left my porch. I had no doubt that he'd be back to beg his case to Eric, but I planned to be safely ensconced in Merlotte's friendly walls, distracted by the night's patrons.

---- ---- --- ----

I was right about one thing, when Alcide returned to talk to Eric I was at work. I had been long-since promoted to Manager of the Bar and I was sitting behind the bar next to Sam when Eric stormed in.

He had a frustrated, half-struggling Alcide by the ear, almost like a chastised school boy, and he dragged him up to me.

"What is the meaning of this?" Eric demanded, his fangs out.

The scene assaulted my telepathic mind with such extreme force that I physically stumbled. Everyone was so shocked and their shock was directed at me. "Calm down," I told myself.

Through the bond, just as I could feel Eric's extreme irritation, he could feel my sudden overwhelmed brain, and he released Alcide.

"Why'd you bring him in here?" I demanded of Eric. "Keep Supe business behind closed doors."

"He upset you earlier with his request," Eric stated.

I nodded. "I just don't want to be involved. If you're going to help him, or not, I don't want any details. I want to be blissfully ignorant, if you please."

Eric's eyes had gone from glowing anger to a warm annoyance. "Why did you bother my beloved with this?"

Alcide cleared his throat and straightened the front of his shirt. "I was trying to appeal to your better nature."

Eric rolled his eyes, a very human gesture. "Weres are idiots."

Sam cleared his throat but Eric made no move to rectify the statement. Giving a little sigh, Sam leaned forward. "Why don't you just use my office, then?"

Eric mulled the idea over before nodding and gesturing Alcide along. Neither Sam nor I needed to show Eric the office and he clearly needed no further invite.

When the office door closed, Sam turned his annoyed gaze to me. "What the hell was that about?"

I groaned and explained Alcide's earlier business. "It's so stupid. I'm so sick of it, Sam."

Sam put his warm hand against my cheek and said softly, "If you had chosen me you'd have none of this in your life."

I let my hand close over Sam's for a moment before pulling him away. "Yes, but you were a bit too late in revealing yourself as an option."

He smiled sadly. Neither one of us needed to say it aloud. Besides, right then the front doors opened and in walked my two favorite couples; Hoyt and Holly and Amelia and Tray. Both were married now and it warmed my heart to see couples actually happy. Andy Bellefleur and his sister Portia were still married to their respective spouses, but neither of the Bellefleurs were really, actually happy. They were just distracted by the small flow of money Bill was still secretly feeding his descendants.

Amelia was glowing and her brain automatically shot me the news. She was pregnant. Seeing as she never minded my reading her thoughts, I didn't think it was improper to hurry over and hug her.

"When are you due?"

She beamed at me and put her hand on her stomach. "February."

Tray shot me an equally excited smile. "There's no chance of him becoming furry at puberty either."

"He's so sure it's a boy," Amelia said, rolling her eyes.

I laughed and started to shoo them to a table when the doors opened again and another, not so surprising guest walked in. Pam strode over to Amelia and I, her face pale and cold. She was dressed in a thigh-length grey skirt and pale pink blouse with flats to match. Her blonde hair was tied back with a grey bow.

"You look lovely," Amelia said. Amelia and Pam had gotten over their lust for each other but they both still flirted any time they saw each other.

"You do, too," Pam said with wide eyes. "You have an odd glow."

Amelia's grin widened. "I'm pregnant."

Pam paused. "Pregnant? Baby?"

I nodded. "Yeah, due to be born in February."

Pam's frown spread out into a smile. "So now we can have a baby shower!"

I laughed, remembering Pam's desire years ago to have a baby shower for one of Fangtasia's human waitresses. "We can. We can do it at Fangtasia, even. A night shower so everyone can attend."

"Eric won't mind us closing down for one night," Pam said matter-of-factly. "I'm here to see him, by the way," she said and bent her head to kiss my cheek.

"He's in a meeting with Alcide Hervereaux."

Pam pulled a face. "For God's sake. Were business again. I wish he'd slaughter them all."

For a fleeting moment the bad part of my brain agreed with her. "If he's expecting you go on ahead. I'll send someone in with some TrueBlood."

"I love you," Pam said and kissed my cheek again. I would have blushed by such affection if it weren't so brutally honest and matter-of-fact, but that was Pam. She was one of the very rare, un-cruel vampires capable of loving humans.

She could be a killer too, but mostly she was just herself.

I sent the new waitress, Alana, into Sam's office with two warm bottles of the synthetic blood. I resumed my chat with Holly, Hoyt, Amelia and Tray until nearly an hour later when Eric, Alcide, Pam and Bill, who I had not seen enter, leave the office.

Bill shot me a heated look which I ignored in favor of kissing Eric. He made friendly hellos before pulling me to the side. "Business takes me to California with Alcide. At least a month or so, I believe. Will you be alright without me?"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked. His expression informed me that he was merely trying to make me feel important.

I threw my arms around him and kissed him hard. "I love you, Eric. Don't be away too long."

He kissed me back with passion, ignoring any passing stares. "My heart is with you, my love. There will be no danger to me while I'm away and I will call you every single night."

That was a flat lie, but I kissed him and thanked him and watched him leave with Alcide, who would not meet my gaze. Pam lingered after Eric long enough to tell me she'd be in Bon Temps to keep me company while Eric was away.

I welcomed her and told her that the light tight hidey hole was hers for the taking until Eric returned home. When she left I fell into a very morose mood, so bad that Sam ordered me home to sleep it off.

I moped out the door and the entire drive home. I was startled, however, to find Bill standing on my porch. With a frown, I got out of my car and approached him. As a human I had enough sense to be slightly afraid of an unannounced visit from one of the Undead, but enough sense to know Bill wouldn't dare harm me.

"Sophie-Anne is dead," he said by way of greeting.

I froze. "Sophie-Anne has been dead, really dead, for years." I wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"Every person has some agenda when they meet another person. Eric wanted to taste you because he was jealous of me. He wanted what was mine."

"But he came to me of his own accord, to know me because he wanted to," I said, heat radiating in my voice. "You, on the other hand, deliberately tricked me into loving you."

"My love for you was never false," he said and sounded so broken.

I crossed my arms. "But you lied to me. You lied to me for so long and it wasn't until Eric forced you to confess that I got the truth." I stomped up the steps but instead of going inside, I flopped onto the swing. "The night we met, if you had told me the truth, that Sophie-Anne wanted to see if my talents could be of use to her, I probably would have agreed. I could have used the money and Vampires didn't scare me enough back then. Our love could have remained innocent. But you chose to deceive me. You alone are responsible for how I feel about you."

His face crumbled and blood leaked from his eyes. "Would you love Eric the way you do if Sophie-Anne hadn't forced the two of you to bond?"

I sat on that question silent, but I already knew the answer. "Yes, Bill. I would. Because Eric loves me for me. It's always been honest, and I deserve that."

He stared at me a second more before he was gone, his speed faster than my human eyes could see. I had to hope then, because I was just so emotionally spent over him, that I gave Bill closure. I hoped that my words would allow him to finally move on and leave me in peace.

Bill may have given me my first taste of love and pleasure, but Eric had given me my first and constant taste of perfection. I preferred the latter.

--- ---- ---- ---- ----

A month came and went. As suspected, there were only a few sporadic calls from Eric, but they were full of love and adoration and promises of swift return.

It was my night off a week after Eric was due home, and I was sitting on my sofa with my feet up watching some old movie when I heard the door open.

Eric's home, was my first thought until I realized the warmth from his close presence was not there. It wasn't Eric at all. Before I had time to react a heavy object met my head and I was unconscious before I hit the floor.

---- -- ----- -----

Pain, was the first thing my brain registered when I came to. My right eye was swollen shut and my lip felt fat and crusted from blood. I used my tongue to make sure my teeth were all there, and thank God they were, and then I tried to sit up.

I was in a cold room, the floor hardwood, and it smelled damp, a bit like swamp water. I was tied so I was able to wriggle up to a sitting position but no more than that. I was gagged but loosely and I could hear the sounds of people near by.

I sent out my telepathic threads beyond the room but met the quiet buzzing of supes. They were shifters, I could tell, likely not Weres because I had a feeling this was retaliation against Alcide's little plan that Eric was helping him with.

Stupid fucking Supes.

Nine years of this crap, nine years of being kidnapped, bitten, nearly raped, beaten, kidnapped some more, nearly killed more times than I could count…

I growled with frustration but no amount of struggling got me any freer of the bonds. I had no idea if it was night or day but on the off chance he could hear me, I closed my eyes and let the bond scream out for Eric's help.

A second later I heard the pounding of footsteps and a voice, male but high pitched and it made me think that he probably turned into a rat. "We've got the most valuable."

"Vamp?" said a second voice that sounded so familiar, though I couldn't tell from the one, short word.

"Nah, this one's human, or nearly human. Maybe shifter or something, though bitten if she is. We had a bit o'fun with her while she was out but nothing that will make her unrecognizable." The rat-man fell silent a second. "What you going to do with her, boss?"

The voice was muffled after that and one set of heavy footsteps hurried off. A second later I heard another laughing voice. "Did I hear that right? He's gonna stake her?"

"Yeah," said the rat-man.

"She ain't even vamp!"

"That's even better. She'll die nice'n slow. Fucking fang loving bitch. That'll teach them a lesson, I think."

"They got another to bargain with?"

"Yeah. He's locked up somewhere. One of their own. They killed his momma, those fangers. So he's gonna take out one that tall dude cares about."

"So why'd he think she was a vamp?"

"Don't know. We followed orders. Young, gorgeous blonde. We didn't make no mistake."

The heavy footsteps came again and then that familiar voice. "We're ready. It's full dark. Is she chained?"

"Naw boss," said rat-man. "She don't need no silver. Regular old bonds worked fine for the little whore."

I struggled even harder against my bonds but to no avail. I began to panic and my brain was screaming for Eric. The door opened and I closed my eyes against the harsh light that flooded in.

A light switch clicked on somewhere and then to my very great surprise I heard heavy footstep guy that said, "Oh God. Sookie."

My eyes flew open and I forced them to see in the light. And there he stood, my former lover and someone I very nearly loved. Big, tan, bald and beautiful in his human form and when he shifted a regal, amazing Bengal Tiger.

John Quinn.

Tears flooded my eyes and I pulled away from him violently when he bent down to remove my gag. "Sookie," he whispered.

I gagged for a second and glared up at him through my one good eye. "Fuck you."

He sat back and looked torn. "How?"

"Your fucking shifters kidnapped and beat me. Did God knows what else. I didn't realize you hated me this much!"

"I don't. I didn't…" he trailed off.

I smiled sardonically through my swollen lip. "I suppose Pam was their target but I got caught up again. Hell, Quinn, I'm going to die tonight, aren't I? You're going to stake me."

His hands trembled and he took a step away from me. "Eric killed my mother."

I shook my head. "Eric has not killed Shifter nor human in years, Quinn. I know for a fact. We are bonded."

Quinn looked troubled. "But the evidence…"

"I don't care what the evidence is, Quinn. I don't care if you believe me or not. If you kill me, Eric will kill you. He'll kill you, and your sister and anyone who has ever had the misfortune of speaking to you. Then he will kill himself."

Quinn's pansy-purple eyes widened as he took this all in. "I want vengeance."

"So take it. I didn't kill your mother, but kill me if it makes the pain go away. I can't take it anymore, Quinn. I can't take the pain, the physical pain, that knowing the supernatural world has caused me. I'm over it. I'm done. Fucking stake me."

Suddenly my insides grew warm and I knew Eric was there. I gave Quinn a pitied smile. "Make your choice, sugar, because he's here to rescue me."

Before I could react, Quinn drew a knife, sliced through my bonds and then he was gone. He didn't bother with his cronies and within seconds they were laying on the ground without throats.

Eric, bloody and frantic, was kneeling at my side. "My God, Sookie. I can't leave your side for a minute."

"What the hell is going on, Eric?" was all I could say.

"These Weres," he snarled. "They ask for financial backing on some economic venture and it turns out I'm funding a damned Were war. Your little wolf friend kidnapped the mother of that tiger you were with and she was killed in transit."

"Quinn had me kidnapped to stake me in front of you. It seems as though Alcide's Weres have framed you for Mrs. Quinn's death."

Eric's anger was radiating off in violent waves. I was on my feet suddenly and Eric's open wrist was shoved against my mouth. I took a couple swallows of his blood before I pushed him away.

"Enough."

"Yes," he said, his fangs fully extended and his eyes glowing. "It is enough." Eric reached into his pocket and punched a number into his cell phone. "One hour. Bring all royalty. Yes, all fucking fifty. We are ending this tonight."

I should have tried to dissuade Eric, but I know my protests would have meant nothing in his state of anger. I leaned against him, sagging from exhaustion and still hurting, though his blood was doing its job.

"Sookie," he said and scooped me up into his arms. I hadn't realized just how sore my entire body was until he lifted me.

"Where are we?"

"That damn tiger's house," he snarled. He opened the door and ascended steps to a main room. I nearly laughed in relief when I saw a huge, plush sofa and a tall glass of iced tea waiting for me.

Pam was there, her face rosy and full from a meal. I didn't want to know how many had been killed. All that really mattered was that they were dead and I was alive.

Eric lowered me to the sofa and handed me the tea while Pam took a warm, wet cloth and began to mop up my face. When I was clean of dried blood and dirt, I felt better. I smiled at her and she bent to kiss my cheek.

"I hate worrying about humans," she said. "Especially you."

"I hate being kidnapped and beaten," I said with a little dry humor.

Pam snorted and shook her head. "Maybe the time has come to stop that little habit."

"I think Eric is making sure of that now." We both looked over at Eric who was back on his phone, speaking in low, angry tones. I struggled to sit up and I noticed my pain was slowly ebbing away. "Pam, there's another vampire here."

She frowned. "What?"

I let my gift wander through the ins and outs of the house until I found that little blank spot. He was also surrounded by several buzzing brains of shifters and their energy said they were ready and willing to fight and kill the three of us. I got a few images of crossbows, silver chains and stakes.

"They have weapons. The vamp is below the house, whoever it is," I said.

Eric was staring at me intently. "What more do you know?"

"There are about twelve of them, Weres I'm pretty sure. They're like the Death Squad or something. Ready to die for this bullshit." My voice was tired and bitter. "Has anyone been reported missing?"

Eric shook his head, his eyes bright in thought. He looked at Pam and said, "The Weres will not have another one of us. Are you ready to fight?"

Pam nodded, her face stony and determined. "Always."

I stood up and stretched the kinks out of my limbs. "Let's go."

Eric turned incredulous eyes on me. "What makes you think you're coming?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Because you're going down to take on twelve Weres, at least, and while you're doing that I'm going to release whomever they have trapped so whatever vamp it is can join you. I'm sure he'd love a good bite of his captors."

Eric mulled it over and then zoomed out of the room and back in two seconds. In his hand he held a small handgun. "Silver bullets," he explained and pressed the gun into my hand. "Just try not to hit any of us."

I pulled a sarcastic face and looked the gun over. I had some experience with guns, Alcide's ex girlfriend Debbie showed evidence of that in her dead, rotting body, so I felt comfortable enough.

I walked up to Eric for a quick kiss which he returned but stopped abruptly to sniff me. "Something smells off. You smell like Shifter."

"They did beat me," I said.

"Yes but…" he sniffed me again. "Did they rape you?"

I frowned. "I think I'd remember that." I shifted my legs back and forth, but the truth was, if they had, Eric's blood would have healed any evidence. I shrugged and said, "I don't think so."

Eric took my face in his hands. "By God, Sookie, if any of them even thought about touching you in such a manner, their deaths will not come for a long, long time."

I shuddered at the implications and at the same time felt oddly comforted by this possessive nature. "I love you, Eric Northman."

His eyes softened only for a moment, before going back to blazingly determined to kill. I turned to Pam and she nodded, indicating that she, too, was ready. I let my mind travel outward and following the telepathic trail, I led the way down below the ground.

The internal buzzing soon became the actual sounds of voices and the three of us paused. "They will catch our scent if we linger much longer," Pam whispered.

Eric held up his hand for silence and Pam went quiet. We were all listening, trying desperately to hear what they had planned.

"The boss said that we either stake him or throw him in the sun if we don't hear from him by dawn," said a voice.

The other one sounded very annoyed when he said, "We know. But it's going to be dawn soon, and they already know we're here. I'm surprised they're not down here yet."

A gruff female voice said, "Fucking Quinn. If we live through this…"

Suddenly Pam and Eric were at the door and Eric grinned when he said, "Don't worry, you won't."

I crept forward in time to see Eric bite the woman's throat out. I swallowed my revulsion, held the gun out and ducked into the room. The shifters were encompassed with the fight, and putting up a good one, but Pam and Eric were older, stronger, and better.

I ducked around flailing arms, gnashing teeth and claws, towards a table where the vampire was tied.

Fuck. Just my luck, because it was Bill.

"Aren't you sick of me finding you in this position?" I asked as I struggled with the silver chains.

"Sookie," he gasped out, just in time for me to see a charging Wereboar. I lifted the gun and shot it. The boar collapsed and shifted slowly back into a shaggy-haired man.

I resumed working with the chains until Bill was free and sitting up, holding his burnt wrists.

"I need to feed," he croaked.

"Don't look at me, pal," I snarled. I gestured towards the fight, which wasn't really a fight anymore.

There were three shifters left, all in human form. Eric was draining the biggest and Pam had her fangs buried in one of their necks while she held the other out by the throat.

Bill's eyes went bright with hunger and he was on the last shifter with relish. The smell of blood and death flooded my senses and I slipped out of the room. I used my mind to scan the house but there were no more shifters around. Blank spots, however, indicated that vampires were starting to arrive upstairs.

I decided to wait in the dark hall until Eric, Pam and Bill were finished, which wasn't but a moment later. The three had cleaned themselves of spilt blood and silently we went up the stairs, Eric holding his hand in mine gently. He was warm which was nice for the moment.

In the living room stood several vampires, some of whom I recognized but mostly strange faces. The first to greet us was Eric's king, Felipe de Castro. He looked as amazing as ever and even bowed to kiss the top of my hand.

"Miss Stackhouse, it is such a pleasure to see you again. I am deeply sorry for these circumstances. If only I had arrived earlier."

I blushed just a little and nodded back to him. "Eric got here in time."

"Nearly in time," Eric growled as he bowed his head to the king. "Either way, the remaining shifters in this house are dead."

"Did they have anyone else besides the beautiful Sookie?" Felipe asked.

"Me," Bill said, his voice still hoarse. "But these three were kind enough to rescue me before they could carry out their plans to stake me or put me in the sun."

Felipe began to pace, his head shaking. It was a human gesture and I liked it. "Why has this battle begun, Mr Northman? Have you any idea."

Slightly cowed, Eric began his explanation of the events over the last month. Felipe's eyes glowed angry. "Vampires in shifter affairs?"

I spoke up immediately on Eric's behalf. "Forgive me, your highness, but Eric did it for me. Alcide Hervereaux had been a friend of mine. I still thought to call him friend before this. Eric thought to make money and to please me by helping out someone I cared about."

Felipe pondered over this for a few moments. "And how do you feel about him now?"

I thought it over for a moment, but the pause wasn't necessary. I already knew. "I will not shed tears at any of their funerals."

Felipe nodded, evidently pleased. "I agree with Mr Northman. The Were and Shifter politics have affected the welfare of our vampire population for the last time. They have killed our people and our humans and put our most valuable in danger." He nodded to me at the last statement and I flushed. "The time has come to eliminate all Were population. The two natured have no place in this world."

I swallowed that and had conflicted feelings. The vampires also harmed humans and other supernatural creatures, but at least the vampires tried. They could love and protect humans, and only a very few shifters could say the same. Shifters had constantly put me in danger, and vampires constantly got me out of it.

And, I realized, one day I would be amongst their numbers.

"I have one request," I said suddenly. All eyes were on me and I tried to stay strong.

"What is that?" Eric asked softly.

"A certain few shifters remain safe," I said. There were murmurs of protest but I continued, loud and strong. "The shifters in Bon Temps have never had anything to do with politics. If they choose to fight in this war, they're fair game, but if they remain loyal to their mainstream life, let them be safe. Also, the Werepanthers of Hotshot. They've never and will never be involved in Were politics."

The vampires mulled that over before Felipe spoke for them all. "It's agreed."

I felt a sigh of relief. Sam, Tray and Calvin would be safe. I knew I'd have to warn them, but they did have my protection. I knew if they learned of my most recent predicament, they would be none too keen to help their kind.

The meeting was so adjourned and the vampires all left swiftly to beat the dawn. Felipe lingered with the four of us and kissed my hand once more. "Who knew a human could ever hold such value to us."

"Thank you," was the only response I could think of.

Felipe bent low to me and sniffed me hard for a second. His eyes, when he looked up, were concerned. "I regret how you've been treated," was all he said.

Felipe beckoned to Eric and the two of them left the room to speak. Bill hesitated before asking, "What was that about?"

I sighed and turned to him. "Apparently I smell like I've been raped."

Bill's eyes went violently dark. "What?"

"Eric thought so and I guess the king smells something too." I threw up my hands. "How should I know. Before I could assess my injuries Eric gave me blood and I started to heal. And I feel fine. If it happened I was unconscious."

"Sookie," Bill said in a broken voice.

Suddenly the idea of it, the thought of being raped and beaten while I was unconscious hit me. I fell to my knees and heaved. Having nothing in my stomach but tea, I didn't lose much. Pam fetched a towel and cleaned up before taking me to the sofa.

She wrapped her cool arms around me and held me in a rather motherly way. "I love you."

I put my head on her shoulder and sighed. Sleep wanted to claim me now and I nearly let it. Pam eventually transferred me to Eric who whispered that Anubis ground transportation was on its way with safe passage for the four of us.

I closed my eyes and didn't open them until Eric kissed me good day. I roused long enough to climb into the coffin-laden limo and then, having been given a blanket and pillow, I allowed myself to sleep.

The drive was over before I woke and when the driver shook me, I climbed out of the vehicle and instructed the coffins to be put in my living room. I curled up near Eric's coffin, on my sofa, and slept until dark.

------ ----- ---- ------

I had insisted nothing was wrong with me for weeks. Eric gave me several swallows of his blood until I began to feel so inhuman that I had to refuse him. I was sick, I was tired and I was worried.

I gave Calvin, Sam and Tray and overview of the events to come and they agreed to stay out of it. Sam even took care of me during the day while Eric slept. Pam had gone back to Fangtasia, and Bill had gone to Vegas to be with Felipe and offer what help he could.

Weres and shifters were dying off with such force that they had no time to try and begin to form a resistance. If anything, vampires were efficient.

"You need to see a doctor, Sook," Sam said after a fresh round of vomiting. "You might have caught something from one of the shifters."

I shook my head. "It's gotta be stress, Sam."

Sam gave me a patronizing look. "Sookie, if you don't see a doctor I'm going to tell Eric who will force you in."

I growled at him but could see I couldn't put it off any longer. Giving him my best death glare, I phoned my doctor and procured a swift appointment.

I was nervous, but I wouldn't tell Sam that. What if I had caught something? What if I had been raped and they'd given me AIDS? Or even Sino-AIDS. What if Eric caught it?

I had Amelia with me the day of my appointment and she did a little calming spell before I went in. I was mildly soothed by it and I reminded myself to thank her later. The spell, of course, was negated by the violent shock that the doctor had for me.

"You're pregnant," she said.

My face drained of all color. "That can't be."

"Well it can be, and is," she said. "You're about four and a half weeks along. Very early, actually, to have caught it."

"No. It's impossible!" I said, going a little hysterical.

"How?" she asked patronizingly. "Surely a woman of thirty-three knows how babies are made."

"And surely a woman of your age and talents knows that vampires can't impregnate women."

My doctor's face froze. "Vampire?"

"My only partner for the last six years," I said.

"Well I hope there is a good explanation for this vampire, because you're pregnant and he's not the father." Her brain was flashing a mental image of my vampire lover tearing me to pieces and draining me dry in jealous rage.

If I had cheated on Eric that would have been likely. Unfortunately there was an explanation for my condition but it wasn't due to infidelity. Either way Eric was going to be murderous.

I thanked the doctor and excused myself from the office. I must have looked a right state because Amelia pulled the car over and took my hands.

"Whatever it is, Sookie, I'm here for you."

I licked my lips and looked at Amelia. "I'm pregnant."

Amelia froze and then said, "By whom?"

I looked down at my hands when I spoke. "I have no idea. I was unconscious when the shifter raped me."

"Oh God," Amelia gasped. "Eric's going to…"

"I imagine that shifter's already dead. There are only a few left and the only one with a price left on his head is Quinn. And Quinn had no idea I was the one in the basement."

"So if Quinn had no idea, why is Eric after him?" It was a fair question.

"Because, albeit unknowingly, Quinn is directly responsible for my kidnap and rape. He may as well have done the deed himself."

Amelia shuddered. "I always liked Quinn. I never thought in a million years…" she trailed off and sighed. "Let's get you home, kid."

I smiled sadly. "Yeah. I have to go back to work today and I need to figure out how the effing hell I'm going to tell Eric."

I dressed for work slowly, happy I was no longer obligated to don the Merlotte's uniform. I was dazed from the news and had no idea what I was going to do about it. I drove on auto pilot, glad I knew the way even with my eyes closed, and the bar was pretty full when I walked in.

"Hey," Sam said, coming to me right away. "How'd it go? What did the doc say?"

I opened my mouth to say something when the truth hit me like a sack of bricks. My hands began to shake and my eyes filled with tears. "Sam," I said, my voice full of anguish.

Sam's face fell and he hurried me to his office. I lowered myself into a chair and willed myself to stay strong. "Eric was right."

Sam frowned. "About what?"

"He… those shifters… they… while I was unconscious." For some reason the reality of what happened prevented me from saying the word.

"What did the doctor say?" Sam demanded. His mind assaulted mine with the image of me frail and dying of some STD.

I shook my head. "No disease, I don't think. No um…" I swallowed against the lump in my throat and then just blurted it out. "Sam I got raped and now I'm pregnant and I have no idea what to do or how to tell Eric."

There, it was out. I'd said it aloud. The words, however, shattered my defenses and I started to cry. Once the tears began to leak, the floodgates opened and I sobbed harder than I think I ever had. My stomach ached and I felt like I would never stop. The pain was overwhelming and even Sam's arms around me were no comfort.

It wasn't until twenty minutes later, at full dark, did I feel any semblance of comfort, and that was the warmth of the bond as Eric arrived. He was at my side instantly, no doubt feeling my despair and ache.

"My Sookie, what happened?" he breathed in my ear. "You're grieving."

"I'm going to give you a minute," Sam said. Risking Eric's displeasure, Sam dropped a kiss on the top of my head and left.

Eric came around to kneel in front of me and took my face in his hands. "Sookie," he said gently.

His softness was almost too much for me to handle. I closed my eyes while he leaned in and licked the tears from my face. "Eric, do I seem… do you notice or smell anything different about me?"

"Yes, but it's been that way since the night you were taken," he said.

I swallowed and forced myself to suck it up. "You were right, Eric. You were right about what you smelled when you found me. I was raped." I almost lost the will to say it again but I forced myself. "I was raped and now I'm pregnant with the bastard's baby."

Eric let me go and took a step back. His eyes were blazing, his hands trembling and his fangs fully extended. He had never looked so far from human. Even his voice had taken on a terrifying tone. "They have touched what is mine. Mine." He didn't yell, but there was no need. "I will find the tiger and I will make him pay."

"Eric," I gasped. "Eric, Quinn didn't even know it was me! He thought I was Pam."

Eric turned his gaze to me. "Oh Sookie…"

I shook my head. "I could hear him, Eric. He had no idea."

Eric's rage took a backseat for a moment and he let his love for me flow over me. He knelt before me again. "I love you. You are mine. I don't care what you choose to do with this child. I feel it now, and it's because you've taken my blood while it's inside you. This child is part of me. I am going to give you five years, my love. And then I am going to turn you. So make your choice."

He started to move away but I scrambled for his hand. "Where are you going?"

Eric paused and rubbed his thumb over my hand. "To find the tiger."

My heart sank and I threw myself into his arms. "For six years I have been strong. I can't, right now, Eric. I just can't. Please. Don't go, not yet. Send others to find him, but don't leave me."

He acquiesced without further hesitation and on our way out the door, Eric called out and told Sam that I would return when I was ready. He put me immediately to bed and I slept until dawn.

--- ---- ---- ---- ----

I spent the better part of the next week eating, sleeping and recovering. I decided that the knowledge of the rape was better than remembering it. It wasn't a repressed memory, either. I was totally unconscious so there was nothing for my mind to recall.

Eric was a comfort to me, even though I knew he was biding these next few years until he turned me. That weighed heavily on me regarding my decision about the baby, but I knew I couldn't possibly terminate.

Being a vampire and a mother would be far too much responsibility, however, and I don't think it was legal, either. So it was mostly about finding a good home for my child. Someone who would take care of it and love it as much as I would have.

A week and a half later, I woke from a nap to find it was full dark and my house was occupied by another vampire. I ran a brush through my tousled locks and straightened my clothes before venturing out to see who our guest was.

Sitting on my sofa holding a warm cup of TrueBlood was Bill. Eric was seated in the chair opposite him and he smiled at me. "I was hoping you would wake soon. Sookie, I have to leave."

My eyes widened. "What? Where?"

"Nevada. For three days," he said. "The king summons me and I must go."

I looked at Bill. "What is Bill doing here?"

"I asked him to look after you," Eric said simply. "He knows if he touches you I will kill him. Yet he's the only one I'd trust to protect you as I would."

"Am I in danger?" I asked, choosing the easiest of questions flooding my mind.

"Seems you always are, especially when I leave," Eric said. He seized my hand and pulled me down to join him on the chair. "I've not explained to Bill about our new situation. I'm leaving that to you. I've also invited Bill to stay in the house. It's safer."

Eric's tone left no room for argument and I was too weary to do that anyway. "Alright," I said and yawned widely. "Sorry, the doctor said I'd be more exhausted from now on. I'm going back to work tomorrow, though. I could use the distraction."

Eric kissed my face all over and whispered his undying, immortal love for me. "I will be back before you feel my absence." That had to do for my goodbye, because in that moment, he was gone.

Bill looked as uncomfortable as I felt. I thought about making small talk but Bill beat me to the verbal punch. "Sookie, are you ill?"

"In a manner of speaking," I replied, not ready to tell him yet.

"May I be frank?" he asked.

"For the first time?" I said meanly and then blushed. "Bill, I'm sorry. I have to stop punishing you. It was a mistake and I have to remind myself that even if you're not human you are still vulnerable to mistakes."

Bill's face was unreadable for the longest time. "Thank you," he said, his voice a bit thick. "I still love you, Sookie. I always will. I will move on eventually, but I will always care for you. That being said, I want to extend my honest, true friendship to you. My undying loyalty, because you awakened something in me that I thought died with my humanity."

"Are you ready for that, Bill?" I asked. "For my friendship?"

"Yes." The answer was simple and honest. "Will you tell me what happened?"

I lowered my head as I spoke, but I told him everything. I told him about the kidnap, the assault and then about the baby. Before I could breathe, Bill was kneeling at my feet and he had his hand pressed to my stomach.

"A baby?"

I nodded miserably. "Afraid so."

"Are you going to keep it?"

I shook my head. "Wouldn't be very practical. Not with my life the way it is. I need to find it a good home."

Bill removed his hand from my person and he sat back down on the sofa. "I'm sorry for you, Sookie. I wish things had been different."

"Well they aren't and I can't wallow in regret," I said. "It is what it is." I yawned again and stood up. "If you'll excuse me, Bill, but I'm going to eat and go back to sleep."

Bill nodded and said nothing as I left the room.

--- --- --- --- ---

As promised, Eric returned within the week and Bill was gone from my house. I had thought of an idea where the baby might go, but I wanted to talk it over with Eric first.

I let him settle in and babble about his meeting with the king for a while before I brought it up.

"Eric," I said, "what would you think about having Sam raise the baby?"

One eyebrow rose. "Sam?"

I shrugged. "It seems logical to me. The baby won't be a shifter but if he or she shows any signs of any supernatural ability, Sam will be able to help. He'll be able to understand it."

Eric's face was guarded. "What about your witch friend?"

"She's already pregnant. She doesn't need two babies at once."

Eric nodded. "It's logical. Do you want me to glamour Sam into agreeing?"

I know I looked as offended as I felt. "I want him to want the baby."

"Humans still confuse me," he said, sounding a little irritated.

I shrugged. "Kiss me, Eric. Show me how much you missed me near you."

His annoyed expression immediately transformed into the predatory smirk, his fangs extended slightly. I shivered with anticipation and I was not disappointed. At all.

Out of breath, sated and exhausted again, I curled up next to Eric and decided that it was kind of nice that his skin was so cold against my fever-hot flesh.

"Did Bill behave himself?" Eric eventually asked, though I was sure he already knew that answer.

"He did. We came to a mutual understanding."

Eric didn't ask me for details and I didn't offer any. Eventually I rose, showered and dressed. I toed on my shoes and Eric, who was still naked on my bed, watched me with raised brows.

"Where are you going?"

"Merlotte's. It's Sam's night and I reckon I should talk to him before I lose my nerve." I watched Eric watch me for a few minutes. "You want to come?"

"I've already come," he said cheekily.

I smiled and shook my head. "Ha. Ha. Alright, I'll be back well before deep night. Why don't you go and eat and when I get back we can go for round two."

"In the shower," he said eagerly. In a flash, he was up at my side and kissing me that sent tingles all the way down to my toes. "I love you, Sookie. I love you."

I touched his mouth with the tips of my fingers. "I know. I always know. I'll be back."

And I headed out. Sam was standing behind the bar chatting it up with Catfish happily. They both looked surprised to see me and Catfish went as far as to kiss my cheek with pity. The only thing on his mind was Jason and pity. I smiled and pat his hand.

"Good to see you out," he said.

"Thanks," I said a little awkwardly.

"What brings you by, cher?" Sam asked. "Surely not a drink?"

I laughed. "No, Sam, not a drink. Have some faith in me. I need a word with you. Got a bit?"

Sam looked around the bar. It was relatively calm, as it was a Wednesday night, and then beckoned me to his office. "Sit, cher. What's up?"

I sat, crossed my legs at the ankles and stayed silent. Of course, how do you begin that conversation? How do you tactfully ask, 'wanna raise my baby conceived by rape?'

"Just spit it out," Sam said after a few tense moments.

"I have something to ask you, Sam. And I'm asking you because you're the only person besides Eric that I truly love in this world. I'm keeping my baby, Sam."

He let out a breath. "Okay."

"There's more," I said.

"I expected that much, darlin'. Go on."

I swallowed. "Eric is going to turn me, Sam. And honestly after everything I've been through and how much blood I've taken, I can't really argue. I need someone to raise my baby. I want someone to take my baby and love it and care for it as hard as I would."

Sam's eyes widened when he realized what I was implying. "How long do you have?"

"Five years," I said. "I want you to move in with me and Eric. Live with us and when I become Vampire, take care of my child."

Sam was as white as the undead and his thoughts and emotions were hidden behind a steel wall.

After several moments I gave up waiting. "You can say no," I said as I walked to the door. "But I hope you at least give it thought."

"Sookie," he called but I didn't wait.

Eric was at home waiting for me with distraction from all my pain. If Sam refused me, as I expected him to do, I wasn't sure what I was going to do.

It was just after dawn when I woke to a knocking at the door. I'd fallen asleep on the sofa where I had been laying with Eric who was watching some old movies. Usually he put me back in bed if I did that, but I supposed he pushed it for first light.

Groggily I sat up and peered out the window. Sam stood awkwardly at my door, his strawberry blonde hair shifting in the breeze. He had his hands shoved deep into his pockets and he was shifting from foot to foot.

I got up, paid no mind to my rumpled pajamas or my bedhead, and I threw open the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry to wake you, cher. I should have waited, but I couldn't stand it any longer."

I gave a huge yawn and gestured for him to come in and sat. He cast a quick eye over the rumpled blankets on the sofa and chose the chair. "So what's up, Sam, that you couldn't wait until later?" What I meant was, why couldn't your refusal wait? I could have used the extra couple of hours.

"Cher, I love you. I love you probably deeper than you will ever love me. But that's beside all points. My answer is yes, Sookie. I agree to all the conditions you laid out."

My head was spinning. I had not expected that reaction in the least. "It might be complicated, you, me and Eric here."

"Eric is of a different nature. As long as I keep my hands to myself, which might be hard but I can do it, I think he won't care. His nature won't feel a bond with a human baby."

"That's…sort of true," I said with a shrug. "Eric thought I was ill and fed me several infusions of his blood so the baby…"

"Ah," Sam said. "I see. Either way, I accept the complications in full."

"Why, Sam?" I couldn't help but ask. "I honestly thought you'd say no."

Sam shrugged. "Like I said, I love you, cher. A lot. More than I should and probably more than I'll ever love anyone. You need me and I will love any child of yours as much as I'd love my own."

My eyes were wide with shock. I'd had no idea. None at all. I was looking at Sam in a whole new light and part of me regretted the moment almost nine years ago when Sam offered his love to me. I'd chosen Bill over him, and that had been stupid.

I couldn't regret it much, though, because now I had Eric and I wouldn't trade his love for anything in the world.

"I have one favor, though," Sam said after he allowed me my silence.

"Hmm?"

"Go to church with me, so I can pray for a blessing on us. It'll just make me feel better about this whole thing."

It was an odd request but I couldn't tell him no. It'd been too long since I'd been in Church anyway. "Okay. Pick me up Sunday morning and I'll go with you."

"Thank you, cher. I will be on time." Sam stood up, motioned for me to stay seated. "I will see you at work." He kissed the top of my head and let himself out.

As I collapsed onto my pillows I felt a relief deeper than I ever had. I was able to sleep, and sleep soundly, for the first time in a long time.

---- ---- ---- ----

The months passed and I grew rounder and rounder. My boobs, as if they needed it, grew fuller. I thought Eric would be disgusted with my body but for some reason he found me beautiful.

"I seem to like you in any shape, my love," he whispered in my ear as he made love to me. "I didn't expect to, but I am pleasantly surprised. Kiss me, my fairy."

I obliged and thanked God on behalf of my hormones for having such an obliging lover. I was damn near exploding, however, and more than ready to have this baby.

Sam, who was living with us, insisted on knowing the sex and was pleased to know he would be having a daughter. He picked the name, Clare, without my consent, but I liked it all the same. He let me pick Daisy for her middle name and it was assumed she would be Merlotte.

It was three hours from dawn when my sleep was disturbed by Eric's cell phone. He answered with irritation. "Why are you interrupting my pregnant wife's sleep?" was how he greeted the caller. He fell silent and I watched his expression go from annoyed to incredulous to murderous. "Bring him here," was all he said and slammed the phone shut. He crawled into the bed next to me and kissed the side of my face. "Vengeance will be mine before dawn tomorrow."

I should have asked then, but I didn't. I'd regret that for years to come.

----- ---- ---- ----

It was about five in the morning, just after first light, when I felt the real pain. I'd been cramping most of the night but I was sure it had been gas. Unfortunately, I was very wrong. With the true pain of the contraction I suddenly felt as though I had peed the bed.

Only I hadn't.

"Sam!" I screamed and in less than twenty seconds he was panting in my doorway. "It's time."

The next thirteen hours were a blur of rushing and car rides and an IV. Then there was pain. Oh God was there pain. I thought I'd die from it and wished I was back being beaten rather than this.

Sam was beside me telling me I was amazing and beautiful and I ignored him in favor of bearing down harder than I ever have and pushing this giant creature out of my body.

It was over. There was a soft sort of mewling and in my fog I could see Sam bent over the bundle the doctor was wrapping. Next thing I knew, this tiny creature was pressed into my arms and I was in awe.

The child was asleep, nuzzling at my breast and Sam quickly took over with a bottle, as per our decision before little Clare was born. He was in a sea of contentment, sitting in the bedside rocker with his daughter. Our daughter.

The sun was set. The baby was declared healthy and safe. Sam and I were left alone until Eric was suddenly at my bedside.

"May I hold the child?" he asked after several moments of kissing my face and making sure I was well.

Sam nodded and brought Clare over to us. "She's starting to wake up a bit," he said.

Eric took the child in his arms and looked into her scrunched face. "Ah," he said and shook his head. "How ironic, my love. How deeply ironic."

I frowned as Eric put the baby under my gaze. It took me just a moment to realize what he was talking about. Most babies had grey or blue eyes. Little Clare's were pansy purple.

---- ---- --- ----

Eric was clenching my hand a little too hard as we stood in front of the door. "Are you sure you want this?"

I nodded. "I don't want to witness what you'll do to him, but I want to hear it from him first. Have you seen him yet?"

"Sookie, my rage is so deep, so intense, if I had, he would be unrecognizable by now, if not dead."

I nodded. I knew that, but I found I needed to ask. "Just give me three minutes."

I started forward but Eric pulled me back and kissed me hard. "Sookie, I love you. My soul, my darling. Don't do this if it will cause you further harm."

"I have to know."

Eric bowed his head and let me pull my hands from his. I opened the door and expected the worst, but didn't find it. Quinn was in a chair, chained by silver to prevent his shift. He was hungry but not starved and his mental shields were up.

He didn't look surprised to see me. "I gave myself up," he croaked out. "I couldn't stand the chase any longer."

"He's been chasing you nine months," I said coldly. "Any significance you see in that time frame?"

He frowned and it took him several moments for him to put two and two together. "My God."

I crossed my arms. "If it weren't for the baby's eyes, I would have never known. Never known. But there is only one creature on this earth with purple eyes. Why?"

He swallowed and refused to meet my gaze. "I don't know. I can't say sorry, you wouldn't believe me if I did."

"No," I corrected, "I would not give a shit if you did. What you did to me was unforgivable. So much so that I feel no guilt over what Eric's going to do to you when I leave this room."

"Sookie," he said, but he wasn't asking for mercy.

"You staged that entire conversation, didn't you? To make me believe you didn't know it was me."

"The guilt was overwhelming."

"And you knew I was the most important thing in Eric's life. You had me targeted."

"I thought he killed my mother."

"You alone are responsible for the slaughter of ninety nine percent of the Shifters in this country. You caused their deaths. I feel no pity. I just wanted to know why."

He finally looked up and met my eyes. I tried to remember when I nearly loved him, but couldn't.

"Sookie, it was my nature."

For some reason that struck me harder than anything else and I decided to leave. When my hand touched the door, Quinn called out my name and I paused without looking back.

"Girl or boy?" he asked.

I debated about answering for several moments. "Girl."

I opened the door as he asked, "Do you love her?"

I looked up at Eric who was poised to take my place. "Someone does," was all the answer I gave him.

---- ---- ---- ----

I knew the moment Quinn died. Through Eric's bond I could feel when he struck the final blow. He returned an hour and a half before dawn and he reeked of Quinn.

I urged him into the shower with me, as exhausted as I was, and I washed every trace of Quinn from his body before I let him make love to me. It was over quickly, the sun was calling Eric to bed and peace was calling me.

He tucked me into my sheets and kissed my forehead. "My love, my soul," he breathed. "Say goodbye to the mortal world, Sookie. I cannot wait years more. I need to have you. Are you ready?"

Not that I really had a choice, but looking into his eyes I knew the answer anyway. I was ready. I kissed him and said, "I am yours until my final death, Eric. So take me."

---- ----- ---- ----

We left Bon Temps after that night. In my new, strange nature, I didn't really miss Clare, though I did miss Sam. I supposed Clare never really belonged to me in the first place.

Pam met up with us down the road and I was glad to see her. I felt almost as connected to her as I did Eric. We decided to walk awhile, the three of us, and on that road I realized one thing; we had eternity and each other .

That, really, is what made the darkness so totally bearable. And love. Oh God, I could never deny the love.


End file.
